


Удачная партия

by love_is_over



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Makoto playing with cue and Haruka, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool & Billiards, alternate setting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_is_over/pseuds/love_is_over
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Макото - профессиональный игрок в бильярд, Харука - в покер. И их тянет друг к другу с первой встречи. Немного соблазнения, немного ревности, и Хару получает то, что заслуживает. Прямо на бильярдном столе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удачная партия

У Хару ловкие пальцы, но совладать с тяжелым кием вместо изящных, невесомых карт - совсем другое дело. Шары с грохотом разлетелись в разные места (но не в лунки), а Макото тяжело вздохнул. Почему-то никак не получалось научить своего нового друга любимой игре.

\- Ты слишком расслаблен. Хару, ты должен ясно видеть свою цель, а не отвлекаться на середине движения, - ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Харуки, выдвигая кто знает какую по счету причину неудач за вечер.

Хару пожал плечами, разглядывая наконечник кия:

\- Добавим ставки?

Вряд ли это заставит его относиться к игре серьезней. Все они в Лас-Вегасе не потому, что хотят обогатиться, их привлекла красота и мастерство игры. В его случае - бильярд. Для вежливого, но отстраненного, исполненного чувства собственного достоинства Харуки - карты. Макото невольно вспомнил, каким он его увидел впервые, проходя мимо покерного стола, - невозмутимый игрок, за спокойной внешностью которого, как показалось Макото, скрывался тайный огонь. Рукава белоснежной рубашки были завернуты до локтей, открывая предплечья и тонкие запястья, и Макото долго не мог отвести взгляда, очарованный таким контрастом между внешним холодом и тем, с какой нежностью гладили талантливые пальцы послушные карты.

И Макото вдруг осенило.

\- На раздевание, Хару. Согласен? - спросил он. Быть может, хотя бы гордость зажжет в Хару азарт. И остается надеяться, что в нем говорит логика, а не давно зреющее, смутное желание увидеть больше, чем обнаженные руки. Тогда кожа его рук даже на вид казалась прохладной и невообразимо нежной.

Харука смерил его взглядом, размышляя. Макото задержал дыхание. Наконец, Хару кивнул и потянул из воротника рубашки давно ослабленный галстук.

\- За мой предыдущий проигрыш.

Галстук свернулся небрежной змейкой на соседнем бильярдном столе, а Хару склонился над их столом, изучая позицию. Макото уставился на обтянутую черными брюками задницу - ему кажется, или Хару и вправду наклонился в этот раз сильнее обычного? Под таким углом форменные брюки у Хару обрисовывали все, до самых мелочей, казалось, можно рассмотреть, где проходит складка от боксеров. И у Макото захватило дух при мысли, что возможно сегодня, если удача будет на его стороне, он увидит Хару без брюк не только в ночных фантазиях, но и в живую.

***

Хару повел плечами, чувствуя обжигающий взгляд своего "учителя" по бильярду, и незаметно усмехнулся. Макото привлек его с первого дня знакомства, но, к несчастью, все его неумелые попытки флиртовать были истолкованы как знаки дружбы, и Хару не знал, как подтолкнуть его к большему. Но разве можно обойтись одной дружбой с Макото? Как можно не хотеть согреться в его руках, желать, чтобы ласковая улыбка предназначалась только ему, чтобы голос Макото по утрам шептал только его имя... Почти отчаявшись, Харука решил сыграть на поле Макото, и попытка неожиданно оказалась удачной. И если он закончит партию правильно, то вскоре окажется именно там, где давно хотел - в объятиях Макото. И, судя по всему, задницей кверху на зеленом сукне, но эта перспектива с каждой минутой нравилась ему все больше и больше, даже удивительно. Во всем виноват криминально сексуальный Макото и то мастерство, с каким он владеет кием, определенно.

***

Следующей вещью, от которой избавился Хару, был жилет. Потом его покинула рубашка, и с того момента Макото не мог оторвать глаз от крохотных темно-розовых сосков, сжавшихся от прохладного воздуха залы. Невнимательность стоила ему галстука, но Хару недовольно нахмурился, словно подозревая, что Макото ему подыгрывает, так что он взял в себя в руки и следующий сет выиграл с легкостью. Пока он возвращал шары в треугольник, Хару за его спиной взялся за брюки. Каждый звук ускорял сердцебиение Макото в десятки раз: вот звякнула пряжка ремня, прошипела молния, ткань скользнула вниз, и Макото не выдержал, обернулся, как раз когда Хару, оперевшись на стол, стаскивал кеды, что мешали снять брюки до конца. По всей честности, стоило сказать, что обувь считается за два проигрыша, и Макото открыл было рот, но тут Хару повернулся к нему лицом, по-прежнему невозмутимый, и вновь взялся за кий.

Макото вдохнул-выдохнул. Облизнул пересохшие губы. И сказал, как можно непринужденнее:

\- Помочь с ударом?

В его памяти отпечаталась сияющей драгоценностью только что увиденная картинка - стройная фигура, темная ткань боксеров кажется темней на фоне белой, не тронутой загаром кожи, но никакой темноте не под силам спрятать заметную выпуклость в паху. Хару был возбужден, и Макото шагнул к нему, не дожидаясь согласного кивка. Он обошел стол и встал за Хару, который, в поисках удачного угла (или стремясь свести его с ума) почти распластался по столу, шагнул ближе, еще, так, чтобы коснуться - как бы случайно - боксеров своими брюками. Почувствовав ответную твердость, Харука задрожал, и с его губ сорвался тихий стон, быстро подавленный. Макото наклонился над ним, с легкостью обхватывая кий там, где держали его руки Хару. Подправил наклон:

\- Теперь мягче, Хару, - и отпустил, выпрямляясь. Куда полетел шар от удара Харуки, Макото даже не смотрел, намного интересней была игра мышц спины Хару. Тот уронил кий рядом с собой, но выпрямляться не спешил, а уперся руками о стол, чуть изгибаясь.

\- Я проиграл.

Как будто можно проиграть, разбивая шары. Но терпеть действительно больше не было сил, и Макото был рад полученному, пусть и не высказанному разрешению.

\- Тогда ты должен заплатить, как договаривались, - прошептал он Хару, касаясь губами его волос, чувствуя, как по всему его телу пробегает дрожь. Отступив на шаг, Макото осторожно подхватил кончиками пальцев пояс боксеров и медленно повел их вниз, открывая его взгляду маленькие, как раз для его ладоней, упругие ягодицы; спереди коснулся зеленого сукна наливающийся тяжестью член. Трусы соскользнули на пол по стройным длинным ногам, оставляя Хару абсолютно обнаженным перед ним. Макото лихорадочно зашарил по карманам, надеясь на чудо. Увы, ни одного презерватива, но в правом кармане оказался тюбик с увлажняющим кремом для рук. Сойдет. Но пока он отложил крем в сторону и опять прижался к заднице Хару, дразня и себя, и его. Контраст между голым Харукой и его полностью одетым телом кружил голову.

\- Хочешь? - хрипло спросил он, и не разобрав ответа, приподнял Хару за плечи, прижимая к себе, заставляя выгнуться над столом. Хару оказался удивительно гибок и податлив, казалось, примененная Макото сила только сильнее его возбуждала.

\- Да! - выдохнул он, и коснулся своих сосков, словно не удержавшись. Макото понаблюдал немного, как Хару себя ласкает, но желание проникнуть в Харуку, хотя бы пальцами, было непреодолимым. Он отпустил плечи Хару, позволяя ему опереться на стол, и сжал в ладонях ягодицы, что соблазняли его весь вечер, раздвинул их, открывая взгляду сжатую дырочку. Хару тяжело задышал, уткнулся лбом в стол, отводя руки назад.

\- Давай же, - попросил он, самостоятельно разводя ягодицы еще сильнее, и от подобного развратного жеста обычно благопристойного Хару Макото чуть не кончил на месте.

\- Ты меня с ума сводишь, - процедил Макото, торопливо смазывая пальцы, казалось, его телом управлял какой-то ненасытный зверь, желающий одного - овладеть так покорно подставившимся Харукой.

Первый палец вошел легко, второй труднее, но в тихих стонах Харуки не было ни отзвука боли, даже когда Макото стал раздвигать пальцы, растягивая.

\- Ты это делаешь не в первый раз, - осознал Макото, и нахлынувшая ревность заставила его добавить третий палец грубее, чем следовало.

Хару глянул через плечо, влажно блеснули зубы в улыбке:

\- Давай же, трахни меня, ну.

К черту резинки. Дрожащими пальцами Макото расстегнул брюки, спустил их вместе с трусами достаточно, чтобы не мешались, и приставил покрасневшую головку члена к приоткрытому анусу.

\- Значит, хочешь ощутить мой член в себе, - сказал он, медленно толкаясь вперед. - Хочешь, чтобы я тебя выебал. Ты отлично смотришься на бильярдном столе, Хару, если бы Рей видел, какой ты красивый сейчас, с раздвинутыми ногами, когда в твою задницу входит - ты чувствуешь?

Хару чувствовал - он дрожал все сильнее, всхлипывая, потому что с каждым словом Макото толкался все глубже, раздвигая внутренние стенки под свой внушительный размер, а на последних сантиметрах просто подтянул Харуку к себе, насаживая. Внутри Хару было тесно и очень, просто восхитительно хорошо.

\- Не надо...

\- Что не надо? - ласково спросил Макото, выходя и снова входя, неторопливыми толчками, потому что тело Хару все еще не оставило свои безуспешные попытки сжаться.

\- Про других, про Рея ... сейчас не надо.

Хару говорил, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные руки, но Макото его услышал. Он заботливо помог закинуть одно колено на стол, чтобы край стола не врезался тому в бедра. Хару стало легче дышать и, какое удачное совпадение, его тело открылось для проникновения еще сильнее.

\- Не будем про других, - согласился Макото, думая вовсе не о их совместном друге, а о тех, безымянных, кто были в Хару до него. Ведь не может же быть, чтобы девственник так безболезненно и почти сразу впустил в себя другого? - Думай только обо мне. Я буду трахать тебя долго, пока ты не кончишь от одного моего члена, и быть может, и после этого, как тебе такой план? И обязательно оставлю в тебе свою сперму, так глубоко, что она будет выбегать неделю, слышишь, Хару? Чтобы ты запомнил. Чтобы ты пришел за добавкой, ведь ты придешь?

Теперь стоны Хару срывались на беззвучный крик, каждый второе движение внутрь задевало простату, не давая времени отдышаться, крупная дрожь сотрясала все его тело, готовый излиться член терся о ткань бильярдного стола, еще немного, еще чуть-чуть...

\- Ты теперь мой, Харука. И я тебя никому...

Мир Хару рассыпался радужными, острыми осколками, и следом кончил Макото, как и собирался, глубоко внутри, до последнего спазма оставаясь на нем, в нем, и уже мечтая повторить.

Если ему разрешат, после такого-то поведения. Обычно его немногочисленные подружки сбегали, напуганные резким контрастом с "дневным" Макото, а ведь ни с одной из них ему так не сносило окончательно крыши, как с Хару.

\- Больно? - виновато спросил он, отстраняясь и помогая Хару встать.

\- Мой первый раз - на бильярдном столе. Не могу поверить.

\- А?!

Наткнувшись на обалдевший взгляд Макото, Хару посмотрел в сторону, и на его щеки вернулась краска:

\- У меня есть, ну... - он повел пальцами, но Макото продолжил непонимающе моргать, так что ему пришлось выдавить из себя, - игрушка. Так что. В любом случае, надеюсь, ты возьмешь на себя ответственность. И сдержишь обещание.

Макото посмотрел на серьезного (голого, с проступающими свежими синяками на бедрах) Хару, что с непроницаемым видом озвучивал свои требования, и растаял.

\- Ты хочешь встречаться?

И на утвердительный кивок сгреб его в объятья, целуя в первый раз. А потом второй раз, и третий. Похоже, из этой игры они оба вышли победителями.


End file.
